Ericka Van Helsing
' Ericka Van Helsing' is the (former) secondary antagonist in Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation. She is Dracula's love interest. Appearance Ericka has short, curly white hair and blue eyes. She also wears a white captain suit, with yellow buttons. Personality On the outside Ericka is energetic, flirtatious, and charming towards those she meets. However, on the inside Ericka holds onto much darker motives. During her childhood, Ericka was taught to fully believe in her, duty as a monster hunter. Because of this she grew to feel nothing but disgust towards monsters. However, after spending time with Dracula & falling in love with him on the Legacy cruise ship, Ericka came to realize that humans and monsters, weren't so different after all. Concluding that her great-grandfather was wrong. Biography Early Life Sometime during the 20th century, Ericka never knew her parents, and was instead raised by her great-grandfather, Abraham Van Helsing. Ericka spent most of her, life living aboard her great-grandfather's ship, the Legacy. During this time, she was taught by her great - grandfather to hate monsters. Inspired by her family's legacy, Ericka was determined to succeed where her great-grandfather had failed and finally destroy Dracula. Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation The Cruise Ericka appears, by doing acrobatics in front of the crowd, and lands onto the Crow's nest, and happily greets everyone by speaking in different languages. After Dracula zings with Ericka, she waves hello to the monsters, and she notices Dracula staring at her, and starts to flirt with him. After Ericka had finished flirting with Dracula, she slips away into an underground part of the ship. As she enters the room, she drops the "nice and silly act", and just feels disgusted around Dracula and monsters. Along with her great-grandfather's plan, (Abraham Van Helsing) to go get the Instrument of Destruction, she promises her great-grandfather, not to kill Dracula and his family. But, Ericka whispers to her great-grandfather that she won't try to kill Dracula, she will kill Dracula. Dinner Date After a lot of failed attempts to try and kill Dracula, he nervously gets up the courage and asks Ericka out on a date, and she agrees to go with Dracula and tells him to meet her at midnight at a restaurant. At the restaurant, Ericka tries to poison Dracula while feeding him chips with guacamole (which Ericka had already poisoned the guacamole with garlic). When Drac eats the chips covered in guacamole, however, he lets out a large toot. After a failed attempt to kill Dracula, Ericka learns that Drac had never been on a date, ever since his wife had passed away, and Drac had to raise Mavis on his own. Ericka listens to this and immediately feels sorry for Dracula, and she reveals that she never knew her parents, and only her great-grandfather raised her, and that she had lived on the ship all her life. Dracula reassures Ericka that everything will be okay, and not everything in life is perfect, and they both have to honor the past, but still they do make their own future. Upon these words by Dracula, Ericka begins to fall, in love with Dracula. Before Drac and Ericka could share a romantic kiss, Mavis interrupts them which makes Ericka leave the restaurant, embarrassed by Mavis showing up and ruining the romantic moment. Atlantis In the morning, after explaining to Abraham about a feeling when she was with Dracula at the restaurant, and after knocking Wayne and Wanda out, Ericka's great-grandfather tells her to fetch the Instrument of Destruction when the monsters reach their final destination, Atlantis. Once the monsters arrive at Atlantis and they go into the city, where they all start to do gambling, Ericka disguises herself as a local tourist while Drac follows her, and not long after, Mavis follows them as well suspiciously. When Ericka gets to a small lake, Drac covers his eyes as Ericka begins to undress herself into a sleek swimming outfit, and she dives into the water and swims underwater. As Drac follows after her underground, Ericka emerges in an abandoned throne room. Then, Ericka steps onto a booby trap, and an axe swings out from behind the wall, but Dracula catches the axe just before it can hit Ericka. After Drac saves Ericka from another axe, Ericka test him by deliberately setting off every trap that she steps on while Drac dives in to save her. After a dance and a moment between Dracula and Ericka, Ericka gets the Instrument of Destruction, but when she grabs it, the throne room begins to collapse around them. Dracula swoops up Ericka just before a piece of the ceiling almost fell on her. Dracula and Ericka narrowly escape the throne room and rocket out of the water and onto the sand. After their narrow escape out of the throne room, Ericka notices an axe stuck in Drac's head, but as she tried to pull it out, Mavis appears, looking shocked and horrified at the sight of her father being "injured" by Ericka. Angered by this, Mavis uses her powers to lift up the captain and physically restrain her from hurting Dracula. When Drac reveals that he zinged with Ericka, Mavis was in shock that she dropped Ericka onto the sand. After Ericka picked herself off the sand, she asked Drac and Mavis what a "zing" was. Drac explained that it was a "love at first sight for monsters", but Ericka rejects Drac's feelings by telling him that she could never be with a monster like Drac. Change of Heart After Ericka heads to see her great-grandfather, she sadly pauses for a moment before opening the door, and then she gives the Instrument of Destruction over to her great-grandfather, which Abraham happily celebrates. Meanwhile, Ericka sadly looks out at the ocean, thinking about Drac's words. When her great-grandfather traps the monsters, captain sadly walks up to the DJ booth, and reveals that she is Ericka Van Helsing, the great-granddaughter of Abraham Van Helsing. With that, Abraham opens the Instrument of Destruction and brainwashes the Kraken to destroy the monsters. After Dracula and Mavis are caught in the Kraken's tentacles, and begins to violently suffocate Dracula, Ericka couldn't bear to watch Drac get hurt, so she jumps off the DJ booth (much to Abraham's shock, and surprise) and onto Tinkles, and, using her martial art skills, kicks the Kraken in the eye, making the large sea creature growl in pain as Ericka watched a lifeless Drac fall from the sky. Ericka jumps off the massive Tinkles and catches Dracula in mid-air, and they both hang onto a ledge while Ericka tells her great-grandfather that he is wrong about monsters, and that Abraham must learn to love and respect them. As Abraham starts to get angry, Ericka confesses to Drac (which Drac was still unconscious), that she was trying to kill him, but she realized that she was wrong about killing monsters, and that monsters do love each other. Then she exclaimed that she knows all of this because she zinged as well. At the moment, Drac's eyes opened, surprised that Ericka had zinged with him. When Abraham bashes the two people off the ledge, Dracula was holding Ericka, by stating it was time to start «a monster - human legacy», while Ericka and Dracula looked romantically into each other's eyes. After defeating her great-grandfather in a DJ battle hosted by Johnny, and the monsters were all dancing to the song "Macarena", Ericka looks into Drac's eyes and says to Dracula, that he is so amazing, and then Ericka and Dracula zinged again. Zing A month later, back at Hotel Transylvania, Dracula and Ericka (whom are now boyfriend and girlfriend) sneak past their family and friends, and they both make their way to the hotel's rooftop (where Johnny and Mavis were in the 1st film), where Drac asks Ericka to marry him. After stammering nervously, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis and all the other monsters, were waiting eagerly for Ericka's answer, then Ericka blurts out happily, "YES!" While the monsters cheered, Drac slips the engagement ring onto Ericka's finger, and Drac and Ericka share a romantic hug before Tinkles chases after them. Category:Characters Category:Sony Pictures Animation characters Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Sony Pictures characters